Darkness
by just a turtle
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds herself falling into darkness.. [Ginny Angst]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the words and plot of this fanfiction.**

**Pairing(s): **

**Main; Harry/Hermione **

**Side; Hermione/Ginny (friendship), onesided Ginny/Harry**

**Note: I realised, just a few hours ago, that in all of my stories Ginny is the bitch. Well, switch up! Ginny isn't a bitch, she's heartbroken! Just a heartbroken, non-slutty, angry Mary S- sorry, Ginny Weasley.**

* * *

_"Harry!" I screamed, holding onto his hand for dear life. "Harry!" _

_"Ginny, stop moving!" I couldn't. I felt our grasp loosen, and I was closer to my, sure, death. My blue-green eyes met his beautiful emerald ones. _

_"I love you." I don't know who said it, but I was falling. Falling into darkness, into a never ending pit. My flaming red hair was everywhere, and I was screaming the whole way down. I only managed to see him falling after me.. _

_Harry.._

I sat up quickly. Those nightmares felt so real, and I always woke up sweating, screaming, _terrified_. I heard someone, sleepily, telling me it was a dream, and to go back to bed. I recognized the voice of Hermione. I fell back onto my back, not bothering to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

I've been suffering from the same dream, always me falling. Falling into darkness. With Harry right behind, falling with me. But in all those dreams, he always turned up further away, and I always fell faster. Perhaps this was some sign that something was going to happen. Or was happening already. It could just be me going insane, too.

Ever since Harry gotten here, two weeks ago exactly, I've been having these dreams.

And they only got worse when Hermione arrived.

I honestly don't have anything against her.. Well, I do, but I won't get into that.

I closed my eyes, I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. Afraid that the nightmare will terrorize me again.. I always felt helpless during those dreams. And I hate feeling helpless.

But, alas, I fell asleep. And for the first time, there was nothing. I dreamt of nothing, and that was fine with me. I'm used to having nothing. Seeing nothing is no difference.

"Ginny."

What?

"Ginny, get up."

Shut up, voice.

"Your mum says breakfast is ready."

I'm not hungry..

"Ginny!"

I snapped open my eyes, and saw Hermione above me, looking concerned yet snappish. It really wasn't a good look on her.

"Wha?" Damn nightmares. I didn't get enough sleep, and now I've become a huge bitch. Even a smile from Harry or a hug from mum rarely made me smile.

"Breakfast is ready..." Hermione replied cautiously, "Would you like me to put some food away for you, and eat it later?"

Yes. I _would _like that. But you already woke me. And I can't go back to sleep now.

"No.. I'll get up." I replied instead. Hermione tolerated my annoyance, maybe because she knows why I've become moody. She has talked to me about the nightmares, but when I told her not to tell anyone else, she agreed. I told her every little detail. She nodded, and told me to hang on, and scurried off.

That was three days ago.

I suspected she had forgotten. But I saw her with a book in her face yesterday, nothing new, but when I saw the title that brought me a _little _bit of relief. She was looking into why I've had these nightmares. And how I can get rid of them.

I lay in bed, my eyes still closed, but I was fully awake. Hermione must've left, because it was silent in my small room.

I slowly sat up, and stretched, then reluctantly slipped out of the warmth of my bed and blanket, and quickly walked to the bathroom. I did my business, and when I looked in the mirror, while brushing my hair straight, and tilted my head.. I looked horrible. I sighed, and splashed water on my face again, and dug around the drawers in the counter.

There.

I found my muggle make-up bag. Normally, I wouldn't touch this, but the circles under my eyes were terrifying. I applied a little foundation, and decided then, that I looked _to _plain. I added some eyeliner, and a touch of lip gloss. There.. I felt.. Better. I put my bag back, but kept the foundation, eyeliner and lip gloss. I like the feeling to much.

I nodded at my reflection, the change was barely noticeable, but the dark circles were gone, and I hoped no one would notice. I'd rather not be teased for wearing make up.

After exiting the bathroom, I navigated my way down the twisted stairs. I was greeted with laughter. I smiled, I know this day was going to be good. I entered the room and sat at my usual seat, ate, and even joined in conversation, cracking some jokes.

If anyone noticed my change in behavior, no one mentioned it.

"Today, you all got some chores to do," Mum declared, and was greeted with groans of displeasure. "Clean your rooms, and you _all _have to go outside today. You all are cooped up inside, look at you," Mum gestured to me, "You're getting pale." I felt my cheeks heat up a little. I guess I have been inside more than usual.

Hermione had glanced at me, but didn't say anything of my situation.

An hour later, I found myself in my room, with Hermione, tidying things up. I liked keeping things tidy, believe it or not, so it wasn't to hard cleaning up. Especially with Hermione, it was twice as quick. I sat on my bed, and Hermione sat on mine too.

"Ginny, I think I've found out why you've been having those nightmares."

I immediately gave her my full attention, and nodded quickly for her to go on.

"Well, it's either you're stressed-"

Stress? Well, now that I think about it, I've been over working and thinking myself now-a-days..

"-, or you're sick-

With depression?

"-with deppresion, but!-"

No, that can't be it. Though over worked, I'm enjoying life. I have a good family, good friends, decent grades, and I think Harry likes me..

"-but I don't think that's a possibility. This is probably the most illogical one yet, it could be a sign of bad things in the near-future."

Actually, I think that's it.. But what does that mean? Death is upon me? I'm not afraid of death, but I'm young, I haven't lived my life yet, and I can't imagine death of a family member. I loved my family, and friends, but for me, it's family first..

"I do think these dreams are a bad sign, 'Mione.." I replied.

I heard Hermione sigh, "But if that is true, what could it mean?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

Hermione was silent, before she spoke again, "Well, this is just a guess, but the darkness could mean depression. And if Harry's in your dreams, maybe he's involved?"

I played with my fingers.. Would Harry die? I know a piece of me would die with him.. I...love him. More than a brother and friend. I closed my eyes, no. I couldn't imagine life without Harry.

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginny!"

I snapped out of my trance, and looked at Hermione alarmed, "What if something bad happens to him?" I blurted out, worry clear in my eyes, "What if something bad happens to the both of us?"

Hermione put her hand on my shoulder, "Ginny, I don't know. But we may be wrong on this, it could be stress, but if something does happen.. Then, well, we can't do anything."

I nodded, "Yeah.. You're a good friend Hermione. You deal with my whining and-" But before I could finish, she pulled me in a hug.

"You're a good friend. I'm here if you want to talk.. About _anything_." I nodded, and smiled at her.

"I'm here too."

Hermione smiled, and then we got up and walked downstairs. The boys weren't even done. I crossed my arms, and glanced at Hermione.

"Boys." We said at the same time, then proceeded to burst in a fit of giggles.

* * *

I leaned back into the tree, my heart racing. I had just ran from George, as did everyone else, and hid.

We decided to play a muggle game, hide and go seek. Hermione suggested it.

Of course, George had to kick it up a notch. If caught by the seeker, he (or she) had to make you go into the shed and take a flying broom and switch it with mum's broom. It was risky.

Mum's broom and the brooms we used to play Quidditch look almost exactly the same. The only difference? Her broom has a special marking, 'W', near the top.

We don't know why, but her broom was special to her.

I came back to reality, and crawled towards a bush, that was luckily placed right beside a tree. It was a perfect hiding spot.

Only a minute and thirty second later, I heard two pairs of footsteps, and hushed whispers. It was not George. I peeked, silently, and saw Harry and Hermione. Just as I was about to call them over, I saw them stop.

Something inside me told me to keep quiet.

They looked at each other, and my eyes widened.

No.

This was not happening.

They leaned in.

Closer.

Closer.

Eyes closed.

Heads tilted.

And finally, lips met.

My world spinned. No.

I felt tears prickle my eyes, as they parted.

He took her hand and together they quietly made their way on.

While I was left in the bush. On my back, alone, with tears slowly flowing..

I honestly thought Harry liked me, more than a friend.. More than a sister..

More than Hermione.

_Hermione_.

I drew in a shuddering breath, and wiped my eyes. Hermione.

She knew of my love for Harry, I told her one day.

And she does this... I lost him..

Then a thought crossed my mind.

"I never had him."

* * *

They got together at Hogwarts.

Hermione talked to me about her and Harry's new relationship, and how I felt about it.

I was honest with her.. I told her that I felt betrayed, but then I said that I would get over it.. I also mentioned that they were perfect for each other, and I was happy for them, somewhere inside of me.

And no, I didn't become a cold hearted, slutty, bitch. I was angry, though. But I masked it with a calm, happy look...

Life hates me, I know it.

My grades dropped. And dad fell ill.

I was falling into the darkness. Feeling helpless. I put myself down, thinking I wasn't good enough for anyone. I questioned my existence a few times.

But, on the 'bright' side..

...The nightmares stopped...

But then reality became one.

* * *

**Notes: I'm honestly proud of this. I'm thinking of making another chapter.. One with a happy ending, for Ginny and everyone else.. Please note that Voldemort does not exist in this.. But Tom Riddle does. No, he does not go evil.. Yep.. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed reading this as I had writing this. It was fun :D**

**Yeah. Ginny was still shy, and 'fangirl-ish' in this story, towards Harry. I decided to be nice, and portray her how I think she is.. **

**And if you didn't get it. Ginny was a little insecure, emotional, and sad girl... Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: GirlxGirl material ahead, don't read if you don't understand that LOVE IS LOVE.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not blonde, british, or brilliant. I am not J.K Rowling, and I don't own anything but the idea, nor do I make any money writing this. Enjoy.**

* * *

The months of darkness seemed to fade from my mind. Everything is..back to normal.

Okay, not _normal_, less than normal, honestly.

With Harry and Hermione dating (and everyone knew, and agreed they were perfect together, I, obviously, agreed also), dad slowly regaining his health, my grades going back to where they were, and (luckily) I found someone new.

But the only thing is, this someone is not a guy, she's a girl...she's Luna Lovegood.

Surprise right?

Of course it is.

But she's bloody awesome. Luna was there for me, and she understood. We became close friends, and I ditched my other 'friends'. Not all, because some of them tried to help, and are actually my real friends, but some just ignored my oh-so obvious depression. I still have other people I can count on, people like Hermione, Harry, Ron (actually, not him, he wouldn't understand this.), Neville (though he's a bit..awkward, in a good way!), and Pavarti (she may be a bit daft, and girly, but she's cool and she's like the friend that's in those muggle movies- y'know, bubbly, sassy, and just over-all awesome?).

I'm getting off track, so let's get back to the point.

I have planned everything out, today, is the day I tell Luna my feelings. I just hope nothing goes wrong, but knowing me, it could. The worst thing she could do is stop talking to me, right?

Though I would break, because she's the glue that holds me together.

Enough cheesiness, I have to put my plan in action. My help? The sister-I-never-had Hermione Granger is helping me, yes, she knows I like girls. No, she doesn't hate me. Who do you think she was? Malfoy?

"Ginny, hurry, she's coming."

Right, back to reality.

"Okay..please don't give me away, I'd really like this to go well." I said, getting nervous. Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I won't. Now go wait, I'll lead her there."

The plan? Well, I had set up a little 'date' (which would equal a 'surprise' hang-out to Luna), and Hermione would lead Luna to where I was (which was near the Black Lake), Hermione would then make up an excuse for herself to leave (oh god, I'm doomed), and then, _I tell her my real feelings while we 'hang-out'._

It seemed brilliant when I thought of it, but now..not so much.

While waiting, I scanned through the magazine (Quibbler, of course!) I had brought to look casual.

"Ginny! What're you doing here?" I looked up quickly looking 'startled'.

"Oh, hey Hermione, Luna..uh, I was just hanging out. You want to join?" I asked smoothly, swooning when Luna smiled at me.

"Sure. Your reading the Quibbler? Daddy was very proud of this issue."

Hermione spared a glance at her, "Sorry, I was just on my way to go..erm, see Harry. Have fun!" I mentally patted Mione on the back, at least she quickly covered for herself.

"Hm, that was weird. She said she was going to the library when I saw her." Okay, I take the back.

I patted the rock beside me, "Rock?" Luna replied with a dreamy smile, and walked towards it.

It was silent, for a few seconds. Not the awkward one, but the comfortable one. "How are you today, are the nargles giving you a problem? Dad gave me a necklace to keep them away.."

"I'm fine, do you have the necklace with you?" I asked, as she starting rambling again. She had a habit of doing that, it wasn't a bad thing (I could listen to her talk about anything and everything, but I didn't have time for that now.)

"Yeah, it's right here." She picked out a necklace and held it out to me to examine. I grabbed it, (but of course) my fingers brushed over hers, and a blush covered my face (I didn't see it, but a pink tinge came across hers too..)

"This is really neat, where did he find this, or did he make it himself?" I asked, looking at her, my face still a little red (it was just a brief touch, Ginny!)

"Hmm..he didn't make it, but he didn't find it either..it was just always there. He doesn't know where it came from, but it was around his neck, protecting him from the nargles and their tricks, one morning."

I nodded, and made to hand it back to her.

"Any chance I can get one?" I grinned cheekily, and she smiled.

"I'll see what I can do..but for now, you keep it."

Quickly shaking my head, I replied with, "No, Luna it's yours. And it's special."

"It's a gift for you, for being my friend."

Swallowing, I put it on. "Great, I don't have anything to give to you."

_Tell her._

"No, it's alright. You being my friend is enough for me."

_Tell her,_ **now**.

"Luna, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well..."

Oh god. I can't do this, I can't do it-

"I really..."

Just say it! You've come this far.

"I like you too, Ginny." I looked at her.

"What?"

She smiled, and kissed my cheek. "I like you too, more than a friend."

"How did you..?"

"Hermione."

I grinned, and a laugh bubbled up in my throat. "When?"

"Right before she led me here. It just spilled out of her mouth."

The laugh escaped. Luna joined me, her laugh a quiet, melody. It was beautiful, as beautiful a laugh can sound anyways.

"Of course she did.." I smiled, and shyly grabbed her hand, "So..er, will you be my..girlfriend?"

She smiled, "Wasn't I always?"

Yes, life was finally getting back to normal.

* * *

**Notes: OH, WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YOU? ****You were? Well shit. xD **

**Thank you to all the reviews, it has made my whole life brighter3 (Yes, even now..after all this time..always. SHUT UP SELF.) Anyways, if girlxgirl isn't your cup-of-tea, I honestly don't care, but don't leave a mean comment saying how, "This is so disgusting and wrong, ewwwww". If you do, then I will go caps-lock on you. Srs bsns. **

**Anyways, have a good life, this fic is over. Hoped you enjoyed reading this, as I did writing this (:**


End file.
